Latest generation wireless communications systems, referred to as distributed antenna systems (DAS), distributed DC radio systems, remote radio heads (RRH), 4G and long term evolution (LTE) cellular communication systems, now commonly locate radios next to the antennas on towers outside of communications shelters. In these next-generation facilities, the baseband unit (BBU) module that controls the radio traffic is still located at the ground level shelter, but the actual radios are separated from the controllers up to several hundred feet and controlled via fiber optic links. In order to avoid individual fiber cables running up the tower to each remote radio unit (RRU), a single, large multi-fiber optic cable may be used to operate individual RRUs. This configuration divides the multi-fiber trunk cable into individual optical fibers running to the RRUs.